Journey to Westeros
by Solomon Cord
Summary: Tanith and Skulduggery are on the hunt for Silas Nadir, but what are they going to do when he shunts them to a strange dimension? wow that was a sucky summary. Contains a few spoilers.


**Journey to Westeros**

_AN: Set during dying of the light (While Valkyrie is in Meek Ridge), and before winds of winter. There may be a few spoilers so don't read this if you haven't got very far in GOT or Skulduggery Pleasant. All characters/ worlds are not owned by me, but by George RR Martin and Derek Landy. Please leave reviews I will update the next chapter in a few days._

**Chapter 1**

Skulduggery and Tanith scurried along the alleyways behind the warehouse.  
"This is disgusting," whispered Tanith "These alleys are filthy".  
"You didn't have to come" muttered Skulduggery "I could have done it on my own." He paused. "If you hadn't come, maybe you wouldn't be standing in that puddle of urine." Tanith yelped, and leapt to one side.  
"Ewwww" she exclaimed, shaking her leg frantically. "That is disgusting. That is nasty. That is…" Skulduggery held up a hand, and tilted his head to one side. "What is it?" said Tanith.  
"There is someone in there." Skulduggery said as he crouched down. They had been tracking down Silas Nadir for months now, and they had found this safe house of his, through a friend who had a friend who had a brother who had a girlfriend who had a cousin who had a friend who had an uncle who knew about this place. It took a while, but it would all be worth it if they took down this psychopathic murderer. Skulduggery twisted his raised hand, reading the disturbances in the air. He frowned.  
"Two people in there." He said. They stalked round the side of the warehouse, until they reached a door. Skulduggery held up his gun in one hand, and summoned a flame in the other, as Tanith pulled out her sword from its scabbard. She held her free hand over the lock and with a soft _click _the lock opened.

She gently pushed open the door, Skulduggery right behind her. They crept forward until they saw a flickering light. They stopped. Tanith could faintly make out one figure talking to another, who was sitting on a chair. They approached silently, each making their way to the figures on opposite sides of the large building. Tanith stepped onto the wall, and continued walking until she stepped up again onto the high ceiling. She walked along, until she was directly above the two men. Tanith saw that the man standing up was Silas Nadir. She could hear him saying:  
"I just want to know. I just want to know. I. Just. Want. To. Know. A place, a friend, a name. Any information. Tell me where Valkyrie Cain is." Nadir said. The figure in the chair was visibly panicking, and struggling against his bonds.  
"I don't know where she is. No one does. Please." The man cried.  
"Surely you must know." Nadir said. "You are a high up official in the American sanctuary, aren't you?" Nadir pulled a long knife from under his coat and held it to the man's throat.  
"Please! I don't know where she is. Please don't kill me." The man begged, tears streaming down his face. Nadir straightened.  
"Nobody knows? That seems unlikely. You are either lying to me or you genuinely don't know. Either way, you have outlived your usefulness to me, and as such you have to die; I can't have you blabbing about where I am to the sanctuary can I?" Nadir laughed. He raised his hand to strike. A figure appeared into the light, holding a gun pointing at Nadir's head.

"Stop." Skulduggery said calmly. "Silas Nadir, you are under arrest for multiple accounts of murder, attempted murder, and for escaping out of a maximum security jail."  
"Mr. Pleasant." Nadir said, turning. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. I hear you have been doing well, catching the bad guys and all. I am so glad you could visit me in my humble abode, although I am a tad busy at the moment I'll be sure to get to you in a moment…"  
"No, Nadir. You are going to come here and let me shackle your wrists, and you're going to come quietly and without a fight to my car. I am going to drive to a miserable little jail, where you will spend the rest of your miserable life." Skulduggery interrupted. Nadir walked slowly over to Skulduggery, bent over and placed his forehead on the barrel.

"Shoot me then. I'm not going back to jail." Nadir said, smiling all the while. Skulduggery's finger tightened on the trigger, and Nadir's palm shot up, sticking the knife into Skulduggery's wrist. Skulduggery shouted and dropped the gun. Nadir followed up with a punch to the side, and Skulduggery staggered, caught off guard. Nadir ran to Skulduggery and grabbed the knife, trying to stab him in the throat. Skulduggery caught Nadir's hand just as it was about to touch his neck, and wrenched it savagely to the side. The knife dropped and Skulduggery elbowed Nadir in the chin. Nadir collapsed. Skulduggery knelt down to secure shackles on him, but Nadir grabbed his wrist. Tanith watched this all unfold, slightly bored. Then she watched as Nadir and Skulduggery started flickering. "Hey!" She shouted, as she leapt down from the ceiling. She grabbed Nadir's shoulder, intending to place some shackles on her wrist, but before she could the world span away, and was replaced by a big grass field, with a few trees dotted around, and grey skies.

Tanith was a little disorientated after they had shunted, and so she did not see the rock come down onto the back of her head (Nadir, the tricky bastard). She did glimpse Skulduggery and Nadir fighting again, however, before she lost consciousness. When she woke up a few hours later, Skulduggery and Nadir were gone. She figured she had a few days before Nadir gained enough power to shunt back, as shunting took a lot of energy, so she started walking, hoping to find Nadir and Skulduggery before they left this dimension. After a few miles, she realised that walking was not going to help. Tanith was frustrated. She didn't know what to do, or how to do it. All she had was her sword. With nothing better to do, she continued walking. Before long, she spied and old(ish) man. She hoped that he could tell her where she was. She walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, and span around to see this strange woman, wrapped in brown leather.  
"You gave me a fright, m'lady!" he gasped.  
"Can you tell me where we are, uh, sir?" Tanith asked, doing her best innocent-looking grin.  
"We are just North of White harbour, m'lady" he replied cheerfully.  
"Um, where are we in general though?" she said, looking slightly befuddled.  
"We are in Westeros, miss" He said. Tanith had absolutely no idea what this man was talking about, or what this 'Westeros' was, but she decided to be polite and said:  
"What is your name, sir?" The man paused for a second, surveying her, before he replied:  
"Davos Seaworth, m'lady."


End file.
